Leafpool's mistake
by Kittiesrock1234
Summary: Spoiler for after The power of three, don't read unless you have read the first three series! Leafpool realizes that she had made a terrible mistake meeting with Crowfeather. Considering now she expecting his kits. This about when she finds out, and when her kits are born.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected

**Author's note: Would take place after sunset, but before the sight. About when Leafpool has her kits, starts when Whitewing receives her warrior name, because that happened before the sight, but after sunset.**

* * *

><p>Leafpool sat in her den, sorting through her herbs.<p>

She heard cats talking outside her den. At least they have someone to talk to…

She missed Cinderpelt so much; she wished she still had her mentor. She missed Cinderpelt's humor a lot too.

She finished organizing her herbs, and walked out of her den. Outside, Firestar was just about to call a meeting.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath high ledge for a clan meeting!" He yowled.

Leafpool's clanmates started emerging form their dens. Leafpool noticed that Whitepaw was sitting back, nicely groomed next to her mentor; Brackenfur. Then Leafpool realized why.

"I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." He started, then looking down at Whitepaw, asked.

"Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." She meowed truthfully.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Whitepaw, from this moment you will be known as Whitewing. StarClan honors your bravery and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Whitewing licked Firestar's shoulder respectfully, then pulled away to receive her congratulations.

"Whitewing, Whitewing!" The clan cheered.

Leafpool just smiled.

"A new warrior for our clan. " She meowed.

She started walking back to her den, when all of a sudden she felt a pain in her belly, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Are you okay Leafpool?" asked Ferncloud, who had heard the noise.

"Yes, I'm fine, just stepped on a thorn." Leafpool lied. She rushed off to her den, then realized what was wrong. She had heard many cats talk about that pain.

She was expecting kits.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note Cliff hanger! Don't worry, ill get the next chapter up eventually!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Why?

**Chapter 2:**

Leafpool stood still in shock, her thoughts swirling around in her head.

How can I be expecting kits? Medicine cats aren't even supposed to fall in love, let alone have kits!

Oh great Starclan! What am I going to do?

They are obviously Crowfeather's…

What am I going to tell him?

What am I going to tell my clan?

Leafpool couldn't answer that.

She needed some fresh air.

She walked out of her den, looking around. Then she spotted the cat she was looking for.

"Squirrelflight?" She called across the clearing. Squirrelflight spotted her, nodding farewell to Brambleclaw, who she had been talking to, and headed over.

"What's wrong?" Squirrelflight asked, looking worried.

"I need some fresh air, and some herbs. Will you come with me and help me collect them?" Leafpool explained.

"Sure! Why not?" Squirrelflight responded. The two walked out of camp, and headed toward the old abandoned twoleg den, where Catnip grew. Once they got there, Leafpool led Squirrelflight to where the stocks of Catnip grew. She quickly showed Squirrelflight how to pick it, and started grabbing a few pawfuls of the precious plant.

Once they were done, Leafpool asked:

"Ready to go back?"

Squirrelflight replied back with:

"No. not until you tell me why you really brought me here. I can tell something is troubling you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: There another chapter. :) Please review so I know if you guys like the story! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Sisters

**Chapter 3**

Leafpool all along was going to tell her out her, but she didn't know how to say it.

"I-I'm….. I'm….-"Leafpool started.

"What? What's so hard you can't tell me?" Squirrelflight interrupted.

"I'm expecting kits." Leafpool finally got out. Squirrelflight jaw literally dropped all the way to the ground.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you!" Squirrelflight exclaimed.

"Squirrelflight. Medicinecats aren't supposed to have kits…" Leafpool explained.

"Oh…" Squirrelflight realized how dumb she had been. The two stood in awkward silence.

"Are they Crowfeather's?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Yes. So not only are they against the Medicinecat code, they're going to be half-clan!" Leafpool sobbed.

"It's okay, I'll help you through this." Squirrelflight purred, comforting her sister.

"What am I going to do? The clan can't find out!" Leafpool sighed. Suddenly an idea popped inside Squirrelflight's head.

"I know what we can do!" Squirrelflight blurted out.

"What?" asked Leafpool.

"I can pretend to have kits, then once you have them, I can claim them as mine! Then no one will know the truth, and they could still be in the clan. I promise you that I will take care of them as if they were my own." Squirrelflight promised.

"Oh Squirrelflight! But then you would be lying to everyone in the clan!" Leafpool sobbed.

"I would do it for you in a heartbeat!" Squirrelflight assured.

"You would?" Leafpool asked.

"Of course!" Squirrelflight said. "Then it's agreed?"

"Okay, they will be yours." Leafpool sighed. What would happen to them if the clan found out?

_Starclan knows… Leafpool thought._

**Author's note: Hope you like my story so far! Please review so I can find out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Allegiances for beginning

Chapter 4 Allegiances

**Authors note; I realized I forgot to do the allegiances, so ill do them in this chapter, sorry about that, and this would be the allegiances for the 1****st**** chapter, eventually I'll do an update of the alliances throughout the book. Also, I am only doing Thunderclan's. **

Thunderclan:

Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Berrypaw

Medicine Cat: Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors: 

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Hazelpaw

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Birchpaw

Rainwhisker-dark gray tom with blue eyes

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice: Mousepaw

Apprentices: 

Whitepaw-white she-cat with green eyes

Birchpaw-light brown tabby tom

Berrypaw-cream-colored tom

Mousepaw-gray and white tom

Hazelpaw-small gray and white she-cat

Queens:

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, expecting Dustpelt's kits.

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Kits: Cinderkit, Molekit, Poppykit, and Honeykit

Daisy-cream-colored, long-furred cat from the horseplace

Elders:

Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat


	5. Chapter 5: The news

**Chapter 5: The news**

* * *

><p>Leafpool and Squirrelflight headed back to camp. Squirrelflight told Leafpool that she would tell Brambleclaw she was expecting his kits, and Squirrelflight would try to get as big as possible tile Leafpool's kits came, then it would look like Squirrelflight actually was expecting.<p>

As soon as they entered through the entrance, Squirrelflight looked around for Brambleclaw. Leafpool spotted him giving orders to Brightheart and Sandstorm.

"He's over there." Leafpool quickly hissed into Squirrelflight's ear. She nodded and ran over to meet Brambleclaw.

Leafpool pretended to be picking out a piece of fresh-kill while she listened to the conversation.

"Brightheart, you take Spiderleg and Mousepaw on a border patrol, it's about time Mousepaw has been on one." Brambleclaw instructed.

"Sure." Brightheart meowed, dipping her head before she went to go collect them.

"Sandstorm, can you take a hunting patrol out, um let's see, take Hazelpaw and Dustpelt out." Brambleclaw decided.

"Yes, Brambleclaw" Sandstorm meowed and headed off.

"Brambleclaw, I have something to tell you…" Squirrelflight meowed walking up to Brambleclaw.

"What is it?" Brambleclaw asked, Leafpool could hear the worrying in his voice.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm expecting kits." Squirrelflight meowed.

"You are?" Brambleclaw asked, excitement in his voice.

"Yep." Squirrelflight purred, licking him behind the ear.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother." Brambleclaw said.

Leafpool couldn't bear it anymore. She quickly ran into her den, and crashed down sobbing.

Why? This was supposed to be her excitement! Expecting kits! But of course she couldn't show her excitement, she wasn't supposed to have kits.

She was an embarrassment to the Medicinecat code, her clan, and Starclan themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hope ya liked it, please review, I don't know if anyone likes it, so I probably wont continue this story if no one don't review this chapter, so If you want this story to continue, please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Spottedleaf's promise

**Chapter 6: Spottedleaf's promise**

* * *

><p>Leafpool sat in her den, not wanting to move. she sobbed most of the time, hoping her clanmates wouldn't hear her.<p>

At least she hadn't had any patients that night…

She walked outside to see if there was anyone to be taken care of.

She saw nothing wrong. Then she realized it was half-moon. _I have to meet the other Medicinecats tonight! What if one of them guesses my secret?! _Leafpool worried. She quickly groomed herself, and tried to make herself look as normal as possible. She headed to the entrance of the den and headed to the Moonpool.

Eventually she met up with the other Medicinecats, and none of them seemed to have guessed her secret.

When the time came, she lapped up some of the ice cold water. She quickly found herself in Starclan's hunting grounds.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Leafpool called. "Starclan! I'm sorry! Please come to me!" Leafpool started to sob.

Then a starry furred cat came out from behind the trees.

"Spottedleaf! You came! I'm so scared!" Leafpool whimpered.

"Hush, dear one. You will be okay. I will help you every step of the way." Spottedleaf soothed.

"You will?" Leafpool asked.

"Of course. I promise." Spottedleaf reassured.

"Is there any news for Thunderclan?" Leafpool asked, changing the subject.

"Not much, you will be facing sickness soon though. I'm sorry I can't tell you more." Spottedleaf meowed.

"What? Don't leave me Spottedleaf!" Leafpool yelled, but Spottedleaf, and Starclan's hunting grounds, were fading.

Leafpool woke up beside the Moonpool. Luckily no one else had woke up yet. She walked over to where Mothwing was dreaming, and nudged her with one paw.

"Mothwing, you have to get up before the others." Leafpool whispered.

Mothwing's head poked up, she warily nodded. Getting up, Mothwing yawned.

The other Medicinecats began to wake from their dreams, and one by one, they headed out of the Moonpool.

Once they got to Thunderclan territory, Leafpool said goodbye, and headed back to camp. Once she got to the camp, she nodded to Whitewing; the white furred warrior was on her vigil. Leafpool realized how long that day had been, Whitewing had only become a warrior that morning.

_Wow, days are longer when you're expecting._

Leafpool thought. She headed into her den, and curled up into a ball, and was soon asleep, exhausted from the long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: There I updated. Oh and by the way, I have a poll on my profile, so if you could check that out, that would be awesome! If I get 1 review on this chapter I will update, only requiring 1! All it has to be is even just, "awesome story, please update!" But I wouldn't mind it longer! Anyway have a great day and hope you like my story so far! Oh and thank you to the ones who have reviewed!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Sickness and Rain

**Chapter 7: Sickness and rain**

Leafpool was getting big. She knew for sure she was expecting kits. Leafpool wondered if any of her clanmates had guessed her secret. Squirrelflight had tried to make herself look at big as possible, eating as much as she could, and not exercising. She actually looked like she was expecting. Leafpool realized her kits would come any day. She was going to be a mother! But she wouldn't actually get to be her kits mother.

Leafpool sighed, continuing to sort through herbs. She was about to take a nap when she heard the exited voices of kits. She saw Cinderkit, Molekit, Honeykit, and Poppykit outside. They were play-fighting outside. Cinderkit and Molekit were attacking Poppykit and honeykit. At first, Poppykit and honeykit seemed to be winning, until Molekit somehow pinned honeykit.

"Gotchya!" He meowed in triumph. Suddenly he broke into coughing. Leafpool immediately rushed up to him.

"Molekit, are you okay?" Leafpool asked him. He finally stopped coughing, and started to reply:

"Of course, why wouldn't I-"before he was interrupted by more coughing.

Leafpool realized there was a sick smell coming from him. Oh no! It couldn't be!

"Molekit, you have white cough, you're going to need to come with me. Where's Sorreltail?" Leafpool whispered.

Cinderkit pointed her tail to where Sorreltail was sharing tongues with Brackenfur.

"Go get her for me please." Leafpool said, then turned her attention back to Molekit. He was still coughing. She led the kit into her den, and got out some moss for him.

Then she tried to remember the herb for white cough. _What was it again?_

Catnip!

At that moment Sorreltail came bursting in.

"Molekit is sick?" Sorreltail fretted, clearly worried.

"Yes." Leafpool meowed. That was when she remembered Spottedleaf's warning: _There will be sickness in the clan._

"My poor kit!" Sorreltail sobbed.

"Mom, I'm fine!" protested Molekit, who was resting in the nest Leafpool had made him. Leafpool headed over to her herb store, and got out catmint. She quickly gave some to Molekit.

"Gross! Do all herbs taste this bad?" Molekit protested.

"Not all..." Leafpool explained.

Suddenly she heard noise outside. She poked her head out of her den, and saw it was raining.

"What's happening?" Molekit asked from inside the den.

Leafpool came back in and replied:

"It's raining."

"Oh." Molekit replied. Suddenly he went into a coughing fit again.

Leafpool rushed over, resting her tail on Molekit's shoulder.

"I promise it will get better, just sleep it off little one. I will be waiting for you when you wake." Leafpool meowed. Sorreltail left soon after, and Leafpool was left alone with Molekit to listen to the rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Sorry but I have to make Molekit die soon, because in the site it said that Molekit died of greencough. Also Rainwhisker dies in a rainstorm, so I guess the next chapter is going to be sad. Sorry! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8: The fall of Rain

**Chapter 8: **

Leafpool woke up due to a loud screech. She rushed outside of her den as fast as her growing belly would allow her. She saw lots of cat crowded around a tree. _What are they looking at? _Leafpool wondered.

She pushed her way to the front of the crowd and froze in terror. In front of her, was a huge tree branch that had fallen off the tree due to the heavy rain. That was not what had scared her so much though. She had noticed a dark grey pelt under it. Then she realized who it was.

"Rainwhisker!" Cried a voice behind her. Leafpool turned around and saw her best friend, Sorreltail. _Poor Sorreltail! She already lost her other brother Sootfur in the badger attack, now Rainwhisker? Is Starclan punishing us for something? Are they punishing us for me? Don't take it out them, take it out on me! _Leafpool thought.

"Warriors, he might still be alive! Move the branch!" Called a voice. It was Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, and Cloudtail lifted the branch off Rainwhisker. Leafpool rushed over to Rainwhisker. She checked for any signs of breathing. Hope flared in her chest when she saw a faint rise and fall of his chest.

"Rainwhisker?" Leafpool meowed softly.

"Leafpool, where am I?" Rainwhisker choked out, obviously in lots of pain.

"You are in camp, I'm going to get you all fixed up." Leafpool meowed. She looked around for injury's. She saw a stick poking out of Rainwhisker's paw. _ I'm going to have to get that out later… _Leafpool realized. She looked for more serious wounds. She ran her paw across Rainwhisker's back, and when she was midway through, Rainwhisker yelped. She looked and saw a a huge bloody wound on his back.

She quickly jabbed as many cobwebs as she could on it. But the blood was already soaking through.

"Don't die on me Rainwhisker!" Leafpool whispered. Suddenly Rainwhisker breathed out:

"Goodbye Thunderclan, I was honored to be a part of it…" Rainwhisker breathed, and then fell limp.

Leafpool bowed her head in shame. This was her fault! If she had been faster she would have been able to save him! If she hadn't had kits in her belly her clan wouldn't have lost a loyal warrior tonight. _This was my entire fault._ Leafpool thought.

"Rainwhisker!" Sorreltail screamed, rushing over to her brother, and pushing her nose into his wet soggy fur.

"I am so sorry Sorreltail, the wound was too deep." Leafpool meowed in sympathy.

_I promise for the rest of my life I will be an honorable Medicinecat who isn't too late to save cats that were savable_. Leafpool vowed, not knowing that another death was on its way…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's note: Sorry, next chapter you can only guess what I have to have happen. Sorry Rainwhisker, and soon Molekit! I didn't want you to die! Well please review! And have a wonderful day!<span>**


	9. Chapter 9: The wrong herb

**Chapter 9: The wrong herb**

Leafpool Crawled back into her den, exhausted from Rainwhisker's vigil. She checked on Molekit, who was sleeping soundly. She curled up to him, to feel his body temperature. Suddenly Squirrelflight entered Leafpool's den.

"What can I do for you?" Leafpool asked.

"I'm going to move into the nursery tonight." Squirrelflight meowed.

"Good luck." Leafpool meowed, jealousy swelling all over her.

"I know you would rather sister, but I'm doing this for you." Squirrelflight whispered into Leafpool's ear.

"I know." Leafpool sighed. Suddenly Molekit stirred.

"Leafpool?" Molekit asked.

"I'd better get to my patient." Leafpool meowed.

"What's wrong Molekit?" Leafpool asked softly.

"I feel really warm." Molekit groaned. Leafpool realized she had been so distracted, that she hadn't noticed the increase in temperature.

Suddenly Molekit started coughing again, and it was worse than before.

"Oh no!" Leafpool cried.

"What's ~cough~ Wrong Leafpool?" Molekit asked.

"Molekit, you have Greencough." Leafpool whispered.

"What, I thought the Catmint was supposed to help with my Whitecough?" Molekit whimpered.

Leafpool realized her mistake. Catmint wasn't for Whitecough, it was for Greencough. Tansy was for Whitecough! How could she be so stupid? The catmint didn't do anything bad, but it didn't get rid of the Whitecough, and now he had Greencough.

"Oh Molekit, I am so sorry, I gave you the wrong herb, but that's not why you have Greencough." Leafpool apologized.

"It's okay, everyone makes mistakes." Molekit sighed.

"You know, you are a very smart kitten, you will be a great warrior." Leafpool encouraged.

"Yeah, if I ever get out of here…" Molekit meowed enthusiastically. Leafpool headed over and got Catmint, since he had Greencough now. He ate it, without complaining.

"Sorry I said it was disgusting before, I heard that all herbs were disgusting, so I thought the Catmint would be, but I guess it tastes really good." Molekit apologized.

"Yep. Goodnight Molekit and I assure you when you wake up, you will be feeling better. Nothing is better for Greencough than Catmint." Leafpool meowed.

And with that, both cats went to sleep after the long day.

Only Leafpool didn't get to sleep long before she heard another shriek.

"My kit, why isn't he breathing?"

And the voice belonged to Sorreltail.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Authors note: Sorry, but Molekit has to die. Why Erin Hunter? Don't be mad at me, all the cats would have lived if it were my choice. Anyway, please review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 We all make mistakes

**Chapter 10: We all make mistakes**

Leafpool quickly got to her feet and saw Sorreltail staring at Molekit. Leafpool quickly checked on him.

Sorreltail was right, he wasn't breathing.

"No!" Leafpool screamed. She shoved her nose into Molekit's fur. It was all her fault. 2 cats dying in 2 days. She was a terrible Medicinecat.

"I'm so sorry Sorreltail! It's my entire fault, I fell asleep, and I should have stayed awake to watch him! I am a terrible Medicinecat!" Leafpool cried.

Sorreltail gave Leafpool a glance of sympathy.

"We both know that's not true Leafpool, You need to sleep, it isn't your fault. " Sorreltail meowed gently.

"No it is true; I have lost 2 cats in the past week! They both died because-"Leafpool meowed, but cut herself before she said her secret. She couldn't tell anybody but Squirrelflight.

"Because what?" Sorreltail asked.

"Because I have been so worthless and can't remember anything since Cinderpelt died. I gave Molekit the wrong herb when he had whitecough, then he got greencough and the stupid catmint didn't work! If anything is to blame it's me, it's my fault Cinderpelt died!" Leafpool blurted out, it was partly the truth.

"She died saving me; we both know it was a way she wanted to die. You should be proud of her. And yes, I am kind of mad that Molekit is dead, but we all make mistakes. We have to learn from them, and move on. Besides it's not your fault the catmint didn't work on Molekit." Sorreltail meowed soothingly, glancing with sympathy at her best friend.

Leafpool nodded warily, still full of grief.

"We better tell the clan…" Sorreltail meowed.

"They will hate me." Leafpool meowed.

"No they won't, they know you try your best." Sorreltail meowed. Leafpool and Sorreltail headed up to Firestar's den.

"Leafpool, Sorreltail? What can I do for you?" Firestar asked. Sandstorm looked at them, and could see the sadness on their faces.

"Molekit is dead." Leafpool announced.

Firestar looked at them in sympathy.

"I know you tried your best Leafpool." He said, getting up.

He headed for highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" He yowled. Sorreltail headed for the nursery and gathered her kits.

Cats began to merge, filling the clearing.

"With sadness, I must announce that Molekit is dead." Firestar announced. The clearing was filled with wails of grief. Sorreltail's kits were gazing around, eyes clouded with grief. Brackenfur rushed over to his mate to support her.

"We have lost 2 cats this moon, but we must remain strong. Brambleclaw, send out the patrols as usual, we can't let the other clans think this makes us weak." Firestar ordered, ending the meeting. Brambleclaw nodded and started calling out cats for a patrol.

Leafpool heard someone call her name. She saw Squirrelflight trotting toward her.

"Wanna go on a walk?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Sure, I need to get away from camp, I can't take all this." Leafpool replied, not knowing one of her biggest challenges was only minutes away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Sorry for the cliffhanger. Anyone Wanna guess what the challenge is? Just review what you think it is or private message me! Anyway I am done with the deaths, finally. Again, Erin Hunter decided for that to happen, not me. Hope you like my story so far! Won't continue till I get a review on this chapter or 2.<strong>

**Have a nice day!**


	11. Chapter 11: update of allegiances

**Author's note: Sorry I know I left you on a cliff hanger, but I decided I need to update allegiances. I will post the next chapter soon I promise.**

* * *

><p>Thunderclan: Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt<p>

Deputy: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Berrypaw

Medicine Cat: Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Hazelpaw

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Birchpaw

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice: Mousepaw

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Birchpaw-light brown tabby tom

Berrypaw-cream-colored tom

Mousepaw-gray and white tom

Hazelpaw-small gray and white she-cat

Queens:

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, expecting Dustpelt's kits.

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Kits: Cinderkit , Poppykit, and Honeykit

Daisy-cream-colored, long-furred cat from the horseplace

Elders:

Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's note: <span>man it was sad having to take names off the list…. Goodbye Rainwhisker and Molekit…. Anyway I will update soon, just had to do an update of the allegiances.**


	12. Chapter 12: The walk

**Chapter 12 the walk**

Leafpool and Squirrelflight walked out of camp.

"Where do you want to go?" Leafpool asked.

"By the abandoned twoleg nest?" Squirrelflight suggested.

"Sure." Leafpool meowed. The two cats walked through the forest until they got there. Then they settled down and rested.

"So how do you think the clan will take it when I tell them I am expecting kits?" Squirrelflight asked.

Shock exploded inside of Leafpool's mind.

"You haven't told the clan yet?" Leafpool asked.

"No, only Brambleclaw." Squirrelflight meowed.

"Oh. Well I think they will be excited." Leafpool meowed. Suddenly pain went through her body, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Leafpool are you okay?" Squirrelflight asked, rushing to her feet.

"Yes, I just-"Leafpool started to say before another spasm went through her body. Then she realized.

"Are you sure your okay?" Squirrelflight asked.

"My kits are coming." Leafpool whispered.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's note: Sorry for the very short chapter! I just thought that part would be an end of a chapter, so I will continue it in next chapter. It should be up in a while. Anyway please review what you think so far! Thanks so much to those who have reviewed so far!<span>**


	13. Chapter 13: Kitting

**Chapter 13: kitting**

**Author's note: This chapter is going to be told in a couple point of views. P.O.V means point of view, for those of you who don't know. Anyway here is the chapter you all have been waiting for!**

Leafpool's p.o.v

Leafpool began to panic. She didn't have any herbs, and no Medicinecat to help her. Her kits were coming! _Help me! _Leafpool prayed.

Squirrelflight was staring at her, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly Leafpool heard Spottedleaf's voice.

_You will be fine; I will tell Squirrelflight what to do. _Suddenly Spottedleaf's starry pelt appeared.

"Are you from StarClan?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Yes, I am Spottedleaf. I have come to help." Spottedleaf meowed. Leafpool lay down, panting.

"Get a stick." Spottedleaf ordered. Squirrelflight obeyed, looking for a stick.

Squirrelflight's p.o.v:

Oh great Starclan, my sister is kitting! Thank Starclan they sent Spottedleaf. Leafpool will be alright, wont she?

Squirrelflight searched frantically for a stick. Finally she found a small stick, and brought it back to Leafpool and Spottedleaf.

Leafpool's p.o.v:

Leafpool saw her sister disappear behind the ferns.

"Why did you come?" Leafpool asked.

"I told you I would help you." Spottedleaf meowed. "Remember I promised, I wouldn't break my promise."

"Thank you." Leafpool meowed, just before gasping in pain.

_No wonder toms make such a fuss when their mates are kitting. _Leafpool thought, then realized.

_Crowfeather isn't making any fuss over me…_

"Leafpool focus! I am trying to help, but you have to do work too, I can't push these kits out for you!" Spottedleaf meowed, interrupting Leafpool form her thoughts.

"You're right I'm sorry." Leafpool apologized.

"No need, we have kits to deliver." Spottedleaf meowed. Squirrelflight burst out of the ferns with the stick.

"Put this in your mouth Leafpool, when the kits come, you can bite down on the stick." Spottedleaf instructed. Leafpool nodded, holding the stick in her mouth.

Suddenly Leafpool gasped again.

"The first ones coming!" Spottedleaf warned.

Leafpool gasped as she felt a tiny bundle slip out. _Holy fox dung that hurts! _Leafpool thought.

Squirrelflight nipped the sack, and Leafpool heard wailing. _That one's alive!_ Leafpool smiled.

"It's a tom." Spottedleaf meowed.

"Another ones coming!" Leafpool quickly meowed, and felt the same pain again, crushing the stick in her jaws.

Squirrelflight started licking the new kit.

"It's a she-cat" Squirrelflight told Leafpool.

"One more." Spottedleaf meowed.

This time, it hurt even more. Luckily Squirrelflight had given her another stick, because it was crushed in Leafpool's jaws.

"Another tom." Squirrelflight meowed.

"Well done Leafpool!" Spottedleaf murmured. "I must go now, until next time"

"Two toms and a she-cat. Well done sister!" Squirrelflight meowed, giving Leafpool a lick on the forehead. Squirrelflight pushed the 3 tiny kits toward Leafpool's belly, and they immediately started their first meal.

"Now sister. What shall we name them?" Squirrelflight asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: There! The kits are finally here! Sadly that means this story is going to end soon. <strong>**L I will keep typing until I can't think of anymore ideas though! As always Reviews are always welcome, please review! And have a great day!**


	14. Chapter 14: After

**Author's note: Hope you like this book so far. Here is another chapter!**

**Chapter 14: After**

"Hmmm I don't know. I totally forgot about the whole naming thing. I thought you would name them, since you're going to be their mother." Leafpool meowed.

"You're their real mother, you can name them. I am sure I will like the names you give them." Squirrelflight replied.

"If you say so." Leafpool meowed and glanced at her kits that were sleeping by her belly. They were a black she-cat, a golden tom, and a grey tom.

"How about Hollykit for the she-cat?" Leafpool meowed.

"That fits her." Squirrelflight meowed. "What about Lionkit for the golden tom?" Squirrelflight suggested.

""It's perfect; he looks as strong as a lion." Leafpool meowed.

"One more name." Squirrelflight reminded Leafpool. Leafpool stared at the kit for a while. He seemed different. For one he was a little smaller than the others.

"He will be Jaykit." Leafpool decided.

"Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit." Squirrelflight purred.

"Well Squirrelflight we probably should get back to camp." Leafpool meowed.

"Won't they smell your milk scent?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Yes, that's why I need parsley. Can you find me some please?" Leafpool asked, describing what it looked like. Squirrelflight nodded and went to search for the herb that would stop Leafpool's milk from coming. Leafpool sat in silence with her kits.

"I love you kits, I am so sorry I have to give you away, I really don't, but I have to." She whispered to her newborn kits. A while later Squirrelflight came back with the herb.

Leafpool quickly ate the herb.

"We better head back to camp." Squirrelflight meowed.

"True, but Squirrelflight maybe can u try to tire yourself out, maybe running around? If we go back to the camp, and you aren't tired, they will think something's up." Leafpool explained. Squirrelflight meowed and started running around. It was Leaf-bare, and it was hard to run too long, since the air was thin. Squirrelflight decided to hunt for Leafpool, to give her enough energy to get back to camp, since it was really Leafpool who had just had kits. She quickly caught a mouse, one of the plumpest mice she had seen since Greenleaf. She walked back to Leafpool, carrying the mouse, and handed it to Leafpool. Leafpool glanced at Squirrelflight gratefully as she began to eat the mouse.

"Thank you for the mouse." Leafpool meowed.

"No problem. Now, let's head back to camp." Squirrelflight decided. Leafpool nodded, and they began to get the kits ready.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's note:<span> There another chapter ****J Hope you peeps have enjoyed this story. I hate to say it, but it is probably half way done, or more, so this story won't be much longer. Since this story will be over probably in a month or two, I am going to start updating my other stories. But now I am going to have too much freedom when I am done with this story, and I need another idea for a story. So I am taking requests. It can be what happened between books or someone else's point of view on certain things. Anyway this story isn't over yet, but I thought I would tell you all that. Also I have a poll on my profile, if you would be kind enough to take your time to do it! Please review and start giving me ideas for another story please!**


	15. Chapter 15: home

**Chapter 15:**

Leafpool slowly walked to camp, carrying Jaykit in her mouth. Squirrelflight was carrying Hollykit, and Lionkit was on Squirrelflight's back. What are they gonna say? Leafpool wondered. I hope no one guesses the truth. She hoped.

Leafpool quickly straightened up and tried to look not so exhausted. She made sure Squirrelflight looked exhausted, and not her. They walked into the camp, and as soon as they entered gasps of shock surrounded the camp. Mousefur and Longtail were sunning themselves, and Brambleclaw had been giving orders. But when he noticed Squirrelflight he quickly ran over.

"What happened?" He meowed tilting his head in confusion.

"Squirrelflight and I were on a walk and her kits started coming. I couldn't get her back to camp so she had to kit in the forest." Leafpool explained.

"Squirrelflight was expecting kits? Why didn't she tell us?" Called a voice. Leafpool realized it was Ashfur.

"I didn't want to move into the nursery yet, because if I had told you guys I would have had to. Besides they came early." Squirrelflight meowed, with a glance at Leafpool.

"Their beautiful." Brambleclaw meowed eying the 3 kits.

Firestar walked up to Squirrelflight, eying the kits. Was that nervousness in his eyes? Leafpool could have sworn she saw nervousness in her father's eyes. What could he be so nervous about? Leafpool wondered.

"What are their names?" Firestar asked.

"This is Jaykit." Squirrelflight meowed, pointing to the grey tabby. "This is Lionkit." Squirrelflight continued pointing to the other tom, and then pointed to the She-cat. "And Hollykit."

"Jaykit, Lionkit, and Hollykit." Firestar meowed, adding "Wonderful names."

"Welcome to Thunderclan." Brambleclaw meowed to the kits, his voice full of love. What would he do if he found out they weren't his? Leafpool wondered.

She didn't want to know what the answer was, for now she would watch over them, and watch them as they grew up, and never tell her secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Sorry I didn't update last week since I said I would, but we all have lives, so no one can blame me. Well hope you like it please review! Thank you for all the Reviews I have gotten so far!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: The day after

**Author's note: Sorry it's been a while since I updated, and no this story isn't over yet, for all of you who thought it was….**

**Chapter 16**

It was the next morning.

Leafpool woke up in her den. She walked over to the nursery, and entered. Ferncloud, Sorreltail, and Squirrelflight were in there. Jaykit, Lionkit, and Hollykit were by Squirrelflight's belly, and Sorreltail's moon old kits were nearby, sleeping by Sorreltail. Leafpool made sure everyone was okay before walking out of it. She noticed Firestar getting out of his den. Leafpool was about to walk over to him, when Ashfur passed in front of her and beat her to the leader. What does Ashfur want? She wondered. She pretended to be washing herself as she listened.

"I think it's time Birchpaw was made an apprentice." She heard Ashfur say.

"You think he's ready? " Firestar asked.

"Yes." He meowed.

"His ceremony will be in a while, when more cats are up. I agree it's probably time he was made a warrior. "Firestar meowed, nodding. Firestar walked away, and noticed Leafpool. "Hello Leafpool." He meowed

"Firestar." She meowed, dipping her head.

"Is Squirrelflight alright?" Firestar asked. Was that nervousness in his meow? Leafpool could have sworn she heard nervousness.

"Yes, of course. It was a fine kitting, even though she wasn't in camp." Leafpool meowed.

Firestar nodded his head. Then unexpectedly he hesitantly whispered "Do the kits seem… different?"

Leafpool wondered what he meant. Did he guess? "Why would they be any different than Sorreltail's kits? "She asked.

"Um, never mind. Sorry to bother you." Firestar meowed, shaking his head. "I need some fresh air." He said, walking out of the camp.

Leafpool tilted her head in confusion.

She noticed movement from inside the den, and noticed a bundle of gray fur popping out of the nursery. Leafpool quickly ran over and recognized Jaykit. "Silly kit." She meowed, gently picking the tom up and placing him back by Squirrelflight.

"Sleep my dear." She meowed softly into the kit's ear before padding back to her den for some more sleep.

* * *

><p>Author's note: sorry I didn't update for a while, but I shall update more this week. Just remember this story isn't over yet! Thanks for all the reviews so far! And I hope you like my fanfic so far!<p>

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17: Another warrior

**Chapter 17:**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join under high ledge for a clan meeting!"

Firestar's yowl was sent through the camp. Leafpool got up, yawning, and headed out.

Ashfur was sitting next to Birchpaw looking proud. His apprentice was ready to be a warrior.

Many cats began to emerge from their dens. Squirrelflight walked out of the nursery and walked over to Leafpool.

"How are the kits?" Leafpool asked.

"Good, Ferncloud is watching them." Squirrelflight meowed.

Leafpool nodded and looked at Firestar as he began to speak.

"Birchpaw, step forward." Firestar meowed. Birchpaw's eyes widened, and he did so.

" I call down to our warrior ancestors and present this apprentice." Firestar continued. "Birchpaw has trained hard and Ashfur says it is time I make him a warrior."

"Birchpaw, do you promise to protect the warrior code even at the cost of your own life?" Firestar asked.

"I do." Birchpaw meowed, no hesitation I his voice.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on you shall be known as Birchfall, Starclan honors you for your braveness and loyalty." Firestar finished.

Ferncloud and Dustpelt were the first to call out their sons name. "Birchfall! Birchfall!" they cheered, and the rest of the clan joined in.

Leafpool noticed Whitewing, who had been the younget warrior, walking over to Birchfall. "Congratulations!" she meowed.

Leafpool sighed, a new warrior she thought. Everything seems to be back to normal, and it seems no one has guessed.

But how can I go back to normal, watching my kits?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note: There I updated! Happy bday Epic Swag Cat YOLO cause you wanted me to update on your bday! okay next chapter will be an update on the Allegiances, but then I shall continue. So no, this story isn't over yet.<strong>


	18. Continue or not?

hey sorry its been forever since I have done a chapter. However, since Erin Hunters new book Leafpool's wish is out, I'm not sure if I should continue Leafpools mistake. Since Leafpools Mistake is my version of Erin's Leafpools wish, and now it is out, im not sure if anyone would still read mine because they know what happened... But if you want me to continue my version you must review, if I don't get a single review on this chapter I will for sure not continue it.

So please, if you want this Story to continue, Please review.


	19. Chapter 19: Allegiances again

**Chapter 19 (really 18)**

**Allegiances again **

Thunderclan:

Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Berrypaw

Medicine Cat: Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Hazelpaw

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Birchpaw

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice: Mousepaw

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Apprentices:

Berrypaw-cream-colored tom

Mousepaw-gray and white tom

Hazelpaw-small gray and white she-cat

Queens:

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, expecting Dustpelt's kits.

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Kits: Cinderkit, Poppykit, and Honeykit

Daisy-cream-colored, long-furred cat from the horseplace

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Kits: Jaykit, Lionkit, and Hollykit.

Elders:

Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Sorry I took forever to update, an this chapter is boring, but I thought I should do an update on the allegiances, I shall post the next chapter by tomorrow, enjoy!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20: No Milk

**Chapter 19: No Milk**

Leafpool was trying to pick a piece of fresh-kill out when she noticed Squirrelflight calling Ferncloud. What does she want with Ferncloud? Leafpool wondered. She listened to their conversation.

"Ferncloud, my milk seems not to come. I know you have took care of my kits for the past couple days while we waited for my milk to come, but it hasn't come. Will you still feed them until they can eat prey?" Squirrelflight meowed quietly.

"Of course! I wouldn't let any kits starve. Even if they were forbidden or from a rouge even." Ferncloud meowed.

Leafpool gasped. _That was too close to the truth…._ She thought to herself.

Brightheart was staring at Leafpool through her one ye that wasn't blind , looking confused.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Leafpool glanced at her. "Yeah, was just remembering that I need more Borage for Sorreltail and Ferncloud. Could you maybe collect some for me? I want to check the kits." Leafpool meowed, making up an excuse.

Brightheart nodded. "Sure, I'll get one of the apprentices to come with me."

Leafpool dipped her head gratefully, taking a Squirrel from the fresh-kill pile and heading back to her den. After she ate she quickly peeked inside the nursery glancing at her kits, then went back to her den.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: sorry for the short chapter, but I shall post 2 to make up my long absence. You can expect chapter 20 to be up soon<strong>


	21. Chapter 21: Poor kit

**Chapter 20: Poor kit**

**Author's note: This chapter takes place a couple days after last one, so kits eyes are open now.**

"Leafpool!"

Leafpool was sorting herbs in the Medicinecat den when she heard someone call her name.

She stopped what she was doing and walked out of her den. She heard the same cat call her name from inside the nursery again, so she headed in there.

"What's wrong? she asked. She noticed Squirrelflight looking worried with Jaykit by her.

"I think something's wrong with him…" She meowed. Leafpool rushed over to her kit.

"What do you mean?" Leafpool asked trying to stay calm.

"The kits were playing a game, and Hollykit was calling him to follow her, and he asked where she was, and she was only 2 feet away from him…" Squirrelflight explained.

Leafpool nodded, and then began to looked at Jaykit.

She looked carefully at Jaykit's eyes, and then her heart stopped. Something was wrong with his eyes.

"No….No… Please Starclan no!" Leafpool whispered.

Squirrelflight looked at her sister even more worried.

"What's wrong?" Squirrelflight asked

"My poor, poor kit." Leafpool started sobbing.

"Leafpool, what's wrong with him?" Squirrelflight meowed seriously.

Leafpool took a breath, wiping her tears away with one of her paws and whispered:

"He's blind."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: duh duh duhnnnnnnnn<strong>

**Sorry for another short chapter, but hey I did 3 chapter (one allegiance and 2 chapters really) in one night. Anyway please review! I want you reviews to show you want me to continue this story, so please review!**


	22. Chapter 22: how to go on

**Chapter 21: How to go on**

"My poor kit! He's blind!" Squirrelflight started to sob.

Leafpool glared at her sister. Jaykit wasn't **Squirrelflight's **kit.

But Leafpool realized she had to let go. She couldn't worry about her kits anymore, she had to do her duty as Medicinecat of Thunderclan, until her last breath.

The clan would believe Squirrelflight was their mother and Brambleclaw was their father. They would be great parents to Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit.

Leafpool sighed, and walked out of the den, and back to her den. She curled up to sleep and soon fell asleep. Pretty soon the news would spread through the camp like a forest fire and everyone would know Jaykit was blind.

Leafpool fell asleep fast, and when she woke she recognized the forest of Starcl_an._ She looked around and saw Yellowfang.

"I know what you're going through, I did with Brokenstar. I never told him I was his mother until the day he died." Yellowfang started.

"I will never be able to tell them?" Leafpool gasped.

Yellowfang nodded. "I'm sorry, but it's for the best. They will grow up thinking Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are their mother and father, and won't doubt it."

Leafpool nodded. "How will I go on?" she whispered. Yellowfang sighed,

"Spottedleaf and I will help you. But you must keep this whole thing a secret from your clan or you will lose everything." Yellowfang warned.

"Okay, I will." Leafpool meowed. Starclan's forest began to fade away and she started having a dream.

She looked around in the different forest. Then she saw a scrap of gray fur. She ran over to it and realized it was Jaykit. But the strange thing was, it looked like he could **see** her.

Leafpool gasped. _But how?_ She wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter for you peeps <strong>**J****and guys I'm running out of ideas, could you guys maybe give me ideas? Obviously it can't be something that happens in the Sight because this is like a month or two before that. Sadly this also means the story will be ending soon.**


	23. Chapter 23: Lost kit

**Chapter 23 (Really 22): Lost kit**

Leafpool woke up not to long after that, so she decided to check up on Squirrelflight. She stretched quickly, and got up. She slowly walked out of the Medicinecat den, lost in her own thoughts.

_Why did he look like he could see in her dream?_

_What does this mean?  
><em>

She was brought back from her thoughts when she felt herself crash into another cats.

"Oh, I'm so sorry-" Leafpool cut off to see who the cat was. "-Brambleclaw."

"It's okay Leafpool, just in the future, look where you're going." Brambleclaw meowed, his amber eyes staring at Leafpool. Leafpool nodded and quickly walked to the nursery. When she got in, she checked on Ferncloud, who was growing heavy with kits. They were expected to be born any day now.

Then she saw Squirrelflight, sound asleep, while Hollykit and Lionkit were snuggled next to her.

_Where's Jaykit?_ Leafpool wondered.

She began to look around the nursery, but didn't see him anywhere. She began to get worried.

She walked outside the nursery. "Has anyone seen Jaykit?" she called out.

All the cats who were awake nodded their heads.

Everyone began searching.

Leafpool noticed Firestar get emerged from his den. "What's going on?" He called.

"Jaykit's missing." Leafpool explained.

"Oh, I knew these kits were going to get into trouble." Firestar meowed, climbing down from his den.

… an hour later …

Brambleclaw had sent out patrols to search around for Jaykit, but when Leafpool saw their disappointed faces, she knew they had no luck in finding the blind kit.

Suddenly there was a growl from inside the Warriors den.

Leafpool turned and watched in shock as Ashfur walked out of the den; carrying Jaykit.

"Thank Starclan!" she meowed as she ran toward him. Ashfur put the kit down, a confused look on his face.

"He's been missing for an hour!" Leafpool explained. Ashfur let out a hiss of annoyance.

"Well tell Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight to make sure their kits know some common sense. Warriors don like a kit breaking in while their sleeping and waking them up." Ashfur growled.

"He's just a kit." Leafpool defended.

"Well his parent's need to be more careful." Ashfur sneered.

"Enough Ashfur! We know you loved Squirrelflight but you need to get over yourself and stop taking your anger out on others." Leafpool yelled, grabbing Jaykit, and walking to the nursery, and putting the kit next to Squirrelflight; who had slept through the whole thing.

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated, just life is busy especially since school started a couple months ago. I have to discontinue a couple of my stories, but fortunately for you guys this isn't one of them. ****J**

**Your welcome! Please review, sorry I'm probably gonna take a long time to update. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and followers!**


End file.
